


Kéjnő

by Mayerling



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayerling/pseuds/Mayerling
Summary: “坐下。”
Relationships: Charibert de Leusignac/Zephirin de Valhourdin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Kéjnő

**Author's Note:**

> #业界著名GV公司伊修加德那些私下乱搞的色情男明星们。  
> 没了解过GV公司的运作，是为了满足醒脾的产物，第一次写调教相关的文，可能不太好吃。  
> 也许会是有同背景的系列文，我会在梦里写的。

泽菲兰在心里做了个深呼吸，然后按响了门铃。

他没等太长时间，里面的人很快给他开了门。对方似乎是刚洗过澡，平时会习惯性扎起来的头发现在披散在脑后，还是湿漉漉的样子，身上裹着的浴袍此时正因他那副没骨头似的站相更显松垮，露出来胸口的一片皮肤。泽菲兰没往那里看，他的注意力大多在对方的脸上，这是礼仪。他原本是在看对方那双银色的眼睛，但又少不了分些注意力在对方的嘴唇上。他的这位同事在影片里总会涂些口红，通常是些不常见的颜色，为此他在平日里可没少做过唇部保养，嘴唇往往看上去润得发亮。而现在这嘴唇因刚洗过澡的缘故还未来得及做过什么护理，反而显得柔软又鲜嫩。泽菲兰忍不住去偷偷盯着对方的嘴唇瞧，就像那些影片里的拍摄，镜头总是喜欢给沙里贝尔的嘴唇一些特写，让观众得以近距离欣赏那张涂着浅色口红的嘴巴是如何吐出些辱骂性的话语。

沙里贝尔看着门外站着的人，他并不觉得这是位意外的访客，唯一让他不爽的一点只有对方这次来的时机不对——他刚洗过澡，已经准备开始护肤了。面前的人穿着休闲款的衬衫与西服裤，像极了刚从片场下来。他主演过的那些影片，最叫座的作品大多是穿的西服。这么看倒像是什么正经电影在拍摄前经常会有的试戏了。沙里贝尔这么想着，侧了身示意对方进来。

泽菲兰这幅样子不仅会让人猜测他是否是刚从片场赶过来，倘若怀揣恶意，说他是刚从什么人的床上下来也会有人相信。公司里的传闻满天飞，这位顶级男优相关的能占了一半有余。大部分是关于他和公司老板的，还有一部分是和公司太子的。和沙里贝尔等同事的反而是最少的，几乎算得上是没有，毕竟明面上已经有过这样那样的合作，还有谁会关心私底下他们做不做爱？更何况比起他们这些本身还是为公司卖命的打工者，当然是同那些高层的绯闻更令人津津乐道。尤其是泽菲兰，他们会在他休息不好时讨论他被肤色衬得更明显的黑眼圈，在背后瞄着他的一举一动，大谈那人是如何霸占着一哥地位的同时又据着老板的床不放，连那位太子恐怕也已经拜倒在了他的西装裤下。他们的用词不会好听，在他们对着印有那张金发碧眼面孔的海报射精之后更甚。

沙里贝尔对绯闻的真实性并不在意，与他有关的传言多少也有不少，只不过通常来自于公司外，都是同他那些同事们有关，来源也基本上是那些粉丝们的臆想，还有些娱乐记者的笔下。要说真实性，或许只有那些说他与泽菲兰之间关系的绯闻还算是有点可信度在。粉丝们这么猜测也情有可原，毕竟泽菲兰和沙里贝尔那几部经典调教系片子的销量都的确可观。但要沙里贝尔来说他们之间的这层关系从何而来，他也只能耸耸肩不予回答。到底是泽菲兰对这种调教系食髓知味，还是老板年岁已高无法满足，沙里贝尔这边的建议是直接去问泽菲兰，不要问他。

沙里贝尔坐到沙发上，随手撩了撩半湿的头发，泽菲兰便半路拐去拿了吹风机出来递给他，耐心地等待对方吹干那些水珠，沙里贝尔没将头发再扎起来，只是简单梳理了下，时间已晚，他不准备在接下来的时间里花太多精力。当他放下梳子时，泽菲兰刚好从他的卧室出来——他脱掉了衣物，浑身裸露，只有脖颈间戴着项圈，坠着写有自己姓名的金属牌，链子的另一端被金发碧眼的男人叼在嘴里。沙里贝尔满意于他这种自觉而不会浪费时间的准备工作，于是冲人扬了扬下巴。

“可以了，过来吧。”

泽菲兰在他最后一个字音落地时跪了下去，像是他们会拍摄的那些影片，动作稍缓，从卧室的门爬到对方身前。沙发前的地毯柔软而又温暖，摸起来就很适合趴在上面享受午后的阳光。但现在并没有阳光，泽菲兰抬起头，看见的是顶上明晃晃的白炽灯，和沙里贝尔的眼睛。他从喉咙里发出两声呜咽，将叼着的链子向前送了送示意着，等待持有者接过这支配的象征。沙里贝尔伸出手，那截链子便正好掉进他的掌心，他顺手用指腹摩挲两下，没有沾到口水，大抵是对方特意用嘴唇抿着送了过来。他点点头，算是对这一细节的认同，然后翘起了一侧的腿，将脚掌踩在泽菲兰的肩膀上。

泽菲兰垂下头，把脑袋拱进浴袍下面，那下面没有其他布料的遮掩，他的鼻尖差点直接蹭上了对方的阴茎。浴袍的面料遮光性并不强，但也足以挡住他的视线，他可以在脑海中想象出沙里贝尔现在的样子：懒洋洋地靠在沙发背，也许是在刷手机，总而言之，对方不会摆出一副认真的态度。泽菲兰感觉得到项圈正被拉向前去，让他不得不跟着把脑袋送过去些。链子一定是被折叠起来了。他迷迷糊糊地想。即使那些沙里贝尔主演的片子都是其工作的产物，但对对方来说这份工作可以说是正合他胃口，多少也会在工作里体现出他平时的习惯。不过泽菲兰没精力想得太多，他必须专注，专注于眼前他应该做的事，尽管他已经在因为熟悉的气味被影响得开始思维迟钝，情欲逐渐侵蚀了上来，他几乎是在靠着多年工作的本能与经验张开嘴巴，开始给他的同事口交。

泽菲兰跪在地毯上，舔舐着囊袋。沙里贝尔确实如同他所想的那样，正刷着手机上的消息，直到他开始服务后才瞥过去一眼。这个金发的、尽职尽业的小傻瓜在这种时候还会主动把手背在身后，就仿佛真的被人束缚住了双手，只能靠嘴巴来伺候别人。反正无论如何之后都要清理一遍，也是无所谓的事情了。沙里贝尔又想起他们某一次的拍摄，泽菲兰好像也是这样被他捆住了手，只不过用的是条丝巾。是了，就是那样的戏码，他甚至穿了一条裙子，泽菲兰当时就是跪在那条裙子底下为他做了口交，镜头也探进了裙摆下，追逐着金发男子脸上屈辱的表情，而他要做的只是露出微笑。

他也确实想笑，为了这别出心裁的剧情，不过要把笑意收敛一点，照着剧本的要求来。而现在他也一样会对此展露笑意，同样真心实意。也许应该予以对方一些嘉奖，前提是泽菲兰没有来得这么晚，下次再说吧。沙里贝尔的视线顺着对方光裸的背部扫下去，接着又将视线转向手机屏幕，徒留泽菲兰跪在身前卖力地舔弄，他的手仍然背在身后，像是只有等到面前人的允许才肯做出活动，而他的舌头已经仔仔细细把对方的阴茎舔过了一遍。泽菲兰分辨着面前人的呼吸声，确认下对方没有阻止的意图，这才张大些嘴巴，小心地将阴茎含入口腔，上下吞吐起来。沙里贝尔还没怎么进入状态，这意味着只靠嘴巴取悦对方要花不少时间，泽菲兰含得嘴巴发酸，随着性器的勃起逐渐连吞咽口水都变得困难起来，唾液从嘴角流下去，也无暇去理会那是否会弄脏了浴袍。他自己的阴茎也翘了起来，顶端开始分泌处液体，滴滴哒哒落下去。他跪趴着，却不敢用阴茎去蹭点什么来缓解下身的肿胀感，只得努力将注意力集中在口腔里的服务。项圈不知不觉中又被向前拽过去些，于是泽菲兰也下意识跟着向前探过脑袋，直到对方阴茎的前端已经抵住了喉口才回过神来，意识到眼下的姿势有多么难受。沙里贝尔终于开始了他最常用的折磨手法，他坐起了身子，将脚掌从泽菲兰肩膀上放下来，他没选择直接放到对方翘起的性器上，他可不想再多弄脏些什么。沙里贝尔那双线条好看的手隔着浴袍扣住了泽菲兰的脑后，然后按着他的脑袋在口腔中抽送起来，直直顶着那最深处，掠夺着对方呼吸的权力。他很少会选择用手指亲自去掐人脖颈，色情片当然更适合用下流的方式来处理。

“唔……！”

泽菲兰被顶得几乎无法呼吸，刺得他眼泪都淌了出来，挂在睫毛上，倒是好不可怜，只可惜这幅景色被浴袍挡了个严严实实，传不到他人的眼中去，更何况即使被他人看到，恐怕也只会接受更为粗暴的对待，而并非什么怜惜之情，这一点在场的两人都再清楚不过，但生理反应并不是什么好控制的存在，涕泪已经蹭了泽菲兰满脸，又在沙里贝尔顶入时沾在了囊袋上，更多的唾液涌出来，却只能顺着堆积在茎柱四周。等到精液终于灌入泽菲兰的喉口时，他的眼睛已经因为窒息感和其带来的精神上的快感而微微上翻，沙里贝尔不可能会因此而心软，他扣着泽菲兰的脑袋，直到最后一滴精液也射进对方喉咙里后才抽了出来。他看着对方从浴袍里滑下去，趴在地上努力而痛苦地呼吸着，毫无怜悯。看得出来，泽菲兰确实想把那些精液都咽下去，只不过窒息后的干咳难免让他喷出了一些，那张脸被混合物弄得有点脏兮兮的，但还是显得很漂亮，没有因为干呕之类的反应露出什么丑陋的表情来，不愧于他在业界的名气。他伸腿把人勾过来点，然后拽着链子迫使泽菲兰抬起头，沙里贝尔端详着那张脸，挑着干净的位置挺腰将自己阴茎上残余下的液体蹭在上面，而泽菲兰只是睁着那双绿色的眼睛看着他，然后主动用嘴唇把阴茎的顶端蹭得干干净净，他的手仍然背在身后，没有挪动丝毫。少了浴袍的阻挡，沙里贝尔再一次将掌心抚在了泽菲兰的脑后，他是笑着的。

“做得很好呢，我很满意哦。”

他愉快地笑着，抓扯住泽菲兰的金发，牵着链条的手顺着往后拉拽，泽菲兰顺着他的力道重新直起身子，向前探去，任由沙里贝尔像是打量一件货物似的扫过他全身，那道视线明显在他仍然挺立着的下身停留了片刻，那里正因为经历过了刚才的窒息感而濒临高潮，却还无法射精，少许精液因他双腿大开的姿势滴落下来。这没什么可遮掩的，也不是什么拍摄中的现场，泽菲兰不需要在这种时候并拢双腿，做出一副半遮半掩的模样来。他昂着头，顺着沙里贝尔的牵引跪在地毯上爬行。沙里贝尔踱着步子，在客厅绕了一圈，最后牵着人停在了落地镜前，他蹲下来，用指尖抚过泽菲兰身前，再到下颚，泽菲兰被那触感激得打了个颤，阴茎又吐出一小股浊液来。他张开嘴，吐出一点舌尖，却被人捏了两腮撇去一边。

“我可是刚洗过澡啊，别再弄脏了。”沙里贝尔收回手，拎着链子站起身，“虽然你已经弄脏不少东西了，泽菲兰。”

“坐下！”他看着镜子里映出来的两人，说道。

浑身赤裸的男人应声蹲坐下去，双手搭在腿间，等待着他的下一个指令。沙里贝尔弯下腰，亲昵似的揉乱对方的头发。

“趴。”他又命令道。

他拨弄了下对方颈间坠着的牌子，看着他的同事趴下去，自觉地将脸冲向镜子的位置，然后抬高自己的臀部。沙里贝尔懒得再去翻那些道具，索性就着手中的链子将它缠绕在泽菲兰的手腕上，捆在身后，他甚至心情颇好地打了个漂亮的结出来，让这条另一端连着项圈的链子又缩短了一节长度，为此泽菲兰不得不把面颊从柔软的地毯上移开，仰起头来缓解脖颈处被勒出来的不适感。链条在灯光下折射出金属的银色光泽，泽菲兰的身体同他的面庞一样漂亮，弯出的线条也是优美的弧度。这一幕倒是可以作为他下一次作品的宣传图，即使这种类似的动作在泽菲兰主演的作品里并不少见，但仍然会有粉丝买账，并把精液射在图里的那张漂亮脸蛋上。沙里贝尔的手指在他颈间停顿了会儿，指腹碰着那软骨，他感受到了对方喉头的耸动，于是笑着又轻碰了碰，做出个用虎口卡住收紧的动作，这才移开手抚向人后背，沿着脊椎滑了下去。

泽菲兰显然在来之前已经自己扩张过了，否则就是刚从托尔丹的床上爬下来还没被爽到。沙里贝尔用手指操着里面柔软的穴肉，心不在焉地想。他也算是那些会猜测泽菲兰与公司上层关系的人群中的一员，只不过没有其他人会有的嫉妒情绪在里面，沙里贝尔只是想找点乐子而已，更何况比起那些一边用下流话来描述泽菲兰又一边对着那张金发碧眼自慰的可怜人，沙里贝尔能从泽菲兰本人身上找到更多乐子。他垂下眼，看着泽菲兰跪趴在自己面前晃着腰，那张脸被项圈勒着脖颈而没办法蹭到毯面来寻找慰藉，只能高悬着发出呻吟。他被手指操得射了精，精液溅在他小腹上，更多的则是弄脏了地毯，沙里贝尔在心里估摸了下地毯的价钱，决定直接记在泽菲兰身上。

沙里贝尔无动于衷地看着镜子里那张带着高潮余韵的脸，这副模样他见过不少次了，影片里，拍摄中——当然还有私下，比如现在。头顶的白炽灯亮得晃人，像是再一次把他们置于片场，这时候就该把镜头对准泽菲兰的脸了，他会茫然地看向镜头，跟从着镜头的移动而视线飘忽。但现在没有镜头，什么都没有，因此泽菲兰只是转过了身，看向沙里贝尔。也许是沙里贝尔那双银色的眼瞳又触动了他精神上的某个敏感处，又或者是他真的在那些公司上层的床上被憋了太久，难道连艾默里克这位年轻太子在床上也不行？泽菲兰身下的小东西又一次颤巍巍挺立起来，下意识地摆腰吞吐着沙里贝尔停滞不动的手指来榨取快感，下一秒便是被注意到的沙里贝尔反手在臀肉上抽了一巴掌。

“我应该教过你不要乱动。”

“……非常抱歉。”

泽菲兰想低下头，但碍于束缚着他脖颈和双手的那条链子而只能动了动下颚，刚才的巴掌并不算很疼，调教者往往善于掌控力度，知道怎么做才最合适、最能让人得到快感。今晚的沙里贝尔恐怕不会用什么其他道具，就像他说过的一样，他已经洗过澡，不想再花太多精力，泽菲兰感到有点惋惜，但他不会抱怨出来，只能在心里期盼对方会愿意奖赏他更多一点。

他与沙里贝尔的共演不算多，在第一次共演之前倒是听说过对方的名声，业界关于沙里贝尔的流言蜚语数量多得不亚于泽菲兰，但作品也是一等一的出名，尤其是素人调教系列，据说曾经有个新人在被调教后甚至见到沙里贝尔就会打颤。那个新人好像也是金发。他当时正好从外面路过，撞见了刚结束拍摄了调教部分拍摄的沙里贝尔。对方正浑身颤抖着，他本以为是出了什么状况，离近了却听见对方的笑声，才意识到那是因情绪激动而强忍着的笑。而他们的第一次共演并不像素人调教系列那样，泽菲兰仍然记得他的剧本，又是经典的西服，公司的上位者，沙里贝尔则是扮演他的秘书。在一段剧情之后，秘书坐在了上位者常坐的位置上，那双涂着浅色口红的唇微微张开，对他说：

“坐下。”

金发的上位者面带屈辱地跪坐在了他身前，然后被鞋尖抬起了下巴。

不，并不是他蜷缩在身着长裙的沙里贝尔的裙摆下为人口交的那场，第一次共演的剧情没那么出格，只是中规中矩的办公室调教。但泽菲兰的剧本还是与他往常所扮演的那些角色没什么区别，一样的冷漠、淡然，然后被操得变成只知道含着男人的阴茎发出淫叫的样子。而沙里贝尔需要做的就是一贯的调教，并把作为调教者那种愉快的情绪在镜头前表现出来。拍摄结束了，效果看似完美无缺，泽菲兰却总觉得少了点什么，他转头看向沙里贝尔，正好对上他漫不经心的视线，才发现对方的眼睛里从头到尾都没有丝毫波澜。当天晚上他亲自登门拜访了对方，泽菲兰这才回忆起那一天沙里贝尔似乎也是穿着浴袍，坐在沙发上听着自己的疑问，他像是听到了什么好笑的话一样，对泽菲兰耸了耸肩。

“你还真是敬业啊，泽菲兰……所以我才对和你演这种调教片一点兴趣都没有。”

“还是说……你私下里找我是打算证明自己的魅力？”他拢了拢刚吹干的长发，吐出一口烟，“倒是可以，也许这样的你会让我眼前一亮也说不定呢。”

“坐下。”

沙里贝尔故意用着与拍摄时一样的语调，泽菲兰抿了抿唇，也像是拍摄时那样跪了下去，他不知道应该露出什么样的表情才对，只好像平日里那样，而后仰头去看对方。当他对上沙里贝尔那双眼睛时，泽菲兰倏然像是意识到了什么一样，试探着探过身，亲吻上对方夹着烟的指节，无师自通地用舌尖轻轻舔舐到指根的位置。烟雾熏得他眼睛疼，他抬眼再一次看过去，发觉那双眼睛里终于有了笑。沙里贝尔像是找到了什么新玩具一样，颇有兴趣地坐起了身子，用夹着烟的手轻拍了拍泽菲兰的面颊。

“乖孩子。”

回忆到这里差不多就该结束了，因为泽菲兰已经被操得再一次泄了出来，没有心思再去想些别的，沙里贝尔似乎是发现了他的走神，又或者是不想拖得太晚，几乎是顶着他的敏感处用力且快速的操弄着。泽菲兰把脖颈扬得更高，像是在祈求什么，等他从又一次的高潮中缓过神来，才看见沙里贝尔不知道什么时候拎了个假阳具过来，也不知道他那些道具之前都放在了哪里。他把那玩意儿垂在泽菲兰眼前，近得快挨上鼻尖，等泽菲兰的视线停到了上面后，沙里贝尔才松开了手，让它擦着泽菲兰的鼻尖掉在地毯上。

“两个选择，”他慢条斯理地解开对方背后的链子，说话的调子依然带着些上扬的尾音，“一，你可以用玩具自己玩个尽兴，反正这条毯子已经被你弄脏了，随你在上面干些什么，别弄脏其他家具。二，等明天被我玩，你应该没什么别的安排吧，泽菲兰——？”

“好了，我该去再清洗一下了，唉，这可都是你的错啊？对了，选择自己玩的话别忘了小点声。”

泽菲兰揉了揉手腕，目送着沙里贝尔像什么也没发生似的离开了客厅，他低头看了眼那个玩具，只觉得身下又隐隐有了兴奋的趋势，但他还是低下头用嘴巴叼起来，把它送进卧室原本放着项圈的那个柜子里，他又自己在客厅里转了转，看见地毯上被他弄脏的地方，他不放心地摸了摸沙发，还好那上面没沾到什么，至于泽菲兰身上蹭到的那些液体，已经有了变干的迹象，他看向镜子，镜子里的人同样浑身赤裸，踩在地毯上，腿间、腹部乃至脸上都是各种液体的痕迹，他拨了拨脖颈前的项圈，等待着浴室的使用权。

沙里贝尔在浴室里花了不少时间，等他出来时已然做好了一系列的护肤，他换上了睡衣，嘴唇上涂了唇部护理，显得又润又亮。沙里贝尔瞧了一眼坐在地上的泽菲兰，目光在地毯上转了一圈，似乎是满意于对方做的选择。他蹲下来，亲手替人解了项圈，然后直接回了卧室，把泽菲兰留在原地。泽菲兰像是从他的动作中得到了许可，他站起身，拖着身体进了浴室。沙里贝尔的浴室只有他惯用的日用品，泽菲兰在这边也只能借用一下。沐浴露冲洗掉了他身上的气味，他忍不住嗅了嗅，香味很淡，不像是沙里贝尔平时会用的香水那种浓烈的气味。他仔细清理过一遍身体，快步走了出去。沙里贝尔没有为他准备睡衣，刚才的浴袍也在口交的过程中蹭上了不少精液和口水，早已被沙里贝尔塞进了洗衣机，泽菲兰只好像进来的时候一样一丝不挂的出去。卧室半掩着门，泽菲兰留心了下，发现里面几乎没什么光线，他便随手关了客厅的灯，在黑暗中借着月光推开那扇门。

卧室里只有一盏夜灯亮着，散发出柔和的暖光，像是一小簇跳动的火焰，泽菲兰摸索着上了床，旁边的人已经闭上了眼睛，不知道是否入了睡，他伸过手想把灯关掉，却听见对方忽然出了声。

“别关。”

泽菲兰没说话，只是收回了手，安静地躺在人旁侧。他拉高些被子，将自己裹起来，埋下脑袋。

他从被子上闻到了一点沐浴露的香气。

END.


End file.
